starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrazine
Terrazine gas is a mysterious potent psionic reagent. It is sought by protoss, zerg and terrans alike.John Lagrave, Stuart Bishop. 2003-11-18. Interview: StarCraft: Ghost. CVG. Accessed 2009-02-08. The protoss consider it "the Breath of Creation"Michael McWhertor. 2010-04-23. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Once More Into The Campaign. Kotaku. Accessed 2010-04-24. (literally translates as such via Khalani). The Tal'darim believe that terrazine is a gift from the xel'naga to allow communication with them.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Chemical Properties Terrazine is similar to vespene gas, and contains additional organic substances. Without special preparation and containers, samples don't last long. Terrazine smells like blood. Biological and Psychological Properties Its effects are unpredictable,Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. though it possesses mind-altering qualitiesBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. and can enhance the psionic power of ghosts and other psychics, increasing their power by 1 or more points on the Psi Index scale. Gabriel Tosh believed this could increase a ghost's powers to near those of the protoss. Through the regeneration of brain cells, allowing them to overcome memory wipes and other such treatments. At least some spectres can also more easily resist mind-reading and can avoid picking up unwanted thoughts. Terrazine's side effects include hallucinations and violent outbursts. The exact effects vary somewhat from one individual to another.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Gabriel Tosh (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Breakout (in English). 2010 Many spectres became eccentric, collecting devices such as dolls in an effort to enhance their powers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. Nova Terra claimed that terrazine drove the users insane,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. and the instability resulted in the shutdown of Project Shadowblade. Tosh and an independent researcher, Dr. Ariel Hanson, said that Terra had exaggerated its effects.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Terrazine has a half-life of several hours, but it builds up in the system over time and with repeated use. It is addictive, causing withdrawal symptoms after several hours. Stabilized by a little jorium, terrazine is inhaled by spectres like a drug. If the spectre keeps to a strict schedule, the side effects are minimized. History Terrazine was first discovered by terrans on Demon's Fair in 2501. Project Shadow Blade was commissioned for the creation of spectres, but it was shut down within the year.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. The Second Great War |thumb]] During the Second Great War, Gabriel Tosh commissioned Raynor's Raiders to steal terrazine from protoss altars on Bel'Shir. The altars were guarded by the Tal'darim, who regarded the gas as a sacred gift from the xel'naga, and refused to give the terrans any. The Raiders took what they needed by force. Tosh intended to use the terrazine to create an army of spectres. He stored his terrazine in a terrazine tank on Avernus Station.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. Sources *Altara *Bel'ShirBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. *Demon's Fair *Mar SaraBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Mar Sara. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Notes ]] Mar Sara featured a Dominion-operated "Vespene" Refinery 1138, a terrazine refinery on Mar Sara, disguised as a vespene refinery,Rausch, Allen 'Delsyn'. 2005-08-19. StarCraft: Ghost Preview Gamespy Accessed 2007-07-26. which was infested by zerg and had to be rescued by Nova (a ghost) and other Dominion forces.2007-03-18. StarCraft Ghost Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-04-18. References Category: Psionics Category: Terran Technology Category: Substances Category: Drugs Category:Resources